A Day In the Life
by John Fiala
Summary: A fun TouyaYukito romance fic about their first kiss.
1.

Touya woke up. He blinked up at the ceiling, waiting a moment to  
see if any wandering spirits or stray ghosts should want to show up and  
complain about the afterlife.  
  
Nothing. Good.  
  
He sat up and stretched, using his normal ears to listen. Quiet.  
Father was probably in the basement working on something, and the Monster  
was still sleeping. So he grabbed his robe and ran for the bath.  
  
Back from the bath he heard Sakura's alarm go off, and immediately  
shut off as he quickly got dressed. His usual school uniform, plus the  
little pin that Yuki had gotten him at the fair last year. He grinned as  
Sakura's alarm again tried to wake her, and was immediately silenced.  
  
Downstairs. Today was his turn for breakfast, so he started the  
rice and then got going with the other ingredients. Nothing too fancy, as  
Father never ate much in the morning and the Monster always bolted her food  
without tasting it anyway.   
  
Speaking of which, the explosion of thumping and shouting noises up  
above drew his attention. The Monster had awakened, late as usual, and was  
once again complaining to her 'Kero-chan' that it should have woken her.  
Someday, she would have to learn that walls didn't make a room soundproof.  
He *would* tease her about talking to her stuffed animal, only he rather  
thought there was something... special about it. And if she thought he was  
paying too much attention to it, she'd clam up, and he wouldn't learn a  
thing.  
  
The 7:50 Monster Express left the upstairs station and rumbled into  
the kitchen, stopping off at the table. "Good morning!"  
  
Touya grinned. "A Monster hairdo for a Monster?"   
  
Sakura glared, and then felt her head, eyes going wide as she  
obviously realized that she had forgotten to comb it. Chopsticks in mouth  
she zipped for the bathroom and back, hair neat. "I am *not* a Monster,"  
she growled in a menacing voice.  
  
Touya grinned, and let her finish eating.  
  
As he unlocked his bike, he heard Sakura snapping on leg-guards.  
She hadn't originally wanted to use them, but he had insisted. If she  
wanted to follow him around on skates at his speeds, then she'd better be  
prepared in case of an accident.  
  
Sakura came out of the house like a cannonball, and so he started on  
his way to Yuki's house. Down the street, around the corner, and....  
  
"To-Ya!"  
  
Yuki, unlike some species of Monster, was always on time. Touya  
stopped, putting one foot down to stay balanced as his friend jumped on the  
bike and put an arm around him for stability. A faint thrill went through  
him at the touch, but he'd put in several hours in front of a mirror to  
learn how *not* to blush. Good, upstanding young men do not blush when  
their overly affectionate friends give them a squeeze. Not not not.  
  
At that point he realized that they were already on their way, and  
that Yuki had asked him a question. He ran his memory backwards like an  
audio tape, and remembered Yuki asking him if he could go for a walk after  
school. "Sure. No problem." No clubs today, and he suspected the Monster  
wanted to pig out on pancakes after school.  
  
With that, they reached school. Sakura waved and turned into the  
gate for her school, spinning about to expertly catch the candy that Yuki  
had tossed her with a smile. And then they wizzed through the gates to  
their own school, just in time.  
  
Classes went well. He saw Sakura during lunch, and gave a scary  
look to that Sayorlan brat who keeps following her around. Sakura may think  
that he was a creep now, but he could see... a potential. It hung around  
them in a way that suggested it might take Sakura away, and he thought it  
best if he made sure it didn't happen too quickly.  
  
Lunch with Yuki is always a wonder. As Touya munched on his  
sandwich, he watched Yuki finish his third. How someone so feminine and  
graceful could possibly eat like a pig was one of the mysteries that so  
intregued him.  
  
More classes, and then he rode with Yuki to the park. After  
chaining the bike to a rack, they wandered into the undergrowth.  
  
"So, what's up, Yukito?"  
  
Yuki bit his lip, giving Touya a look, and then looking off to the  
side.   
  
Touya waited patiently.  
  
Yuki sighed. "I guess it won't say itself, will it? You've known  
me a while, right?"  
  
Touya nodded, and shrugged. "Yeah. A few years."  
  
"A few years. You're a good friend, To-ya. A good friend. But I'd  
like something... more."  
  
"More?" Touya felt himself growing tense, and remembered the thrill  
of Yuki's arm that morning.  
  
Yuki stepped closer to him, glancing around to see that they were  
alone. "Yes." And then he kissed him. On the mouth.  
  
Touya stood shock still. Yuki? Like this?  
  
It is one thing to have a little crush on your friend, and to  
indulge it from time to time. It is quite another thing to realize that the  
crush could grow into something more, something that could lead to  
condemnation and fear. Touya stepped back from his friend, his face frozen.  
  
Yuki sighed, his face falling as his friend stepped away. He had  
been wrong.  
  
"I- I- I can't." Touya couldn't say any more. What few words he'd  
gotten out had taken more work then he thought he could do. So he did the  
easy thing: turning on his heel and fleeing.   



	2. 

Right. Left.  
Right. Left.  
Right. Left.  
  
Touya's mind felt like it was going to fall apart. He wanted to  
think of something, anything, than what Yuki had done to him, but he  
couldn't think of anything but running. So he ran.  
  
He ran up to the bike rack and vaulted it one-handed, landing  
without breaking his stride and continuing back into the streets.  
  
Right. Left.   
Right. Left.  
Right. Left.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo walked slowly down the street, camera to eye, filming the  
wall she was walking beside. Although she loved to film Sakura, she knew  
that realistically she was going to need to film a number of different  
things to make a movie, and one of those was interesting backgrounds. So,  
from time to time, she would go out and randomly wander the streets, filming  
possible locations for her first movie.  
  
She wasn't sure if her first movie was going to be a fantasy movie  
(with special effects courtesy of Sakura) or a drama, but she suspected a  
drama would be better. The pool of possible actors who already knew about  
Sakura's powers were small, and although the thought of dressing Sakura up  
to play every one of the characters was tempting, she didn't think that was  
wise.  
  
Hearing someone running up, she turned around, and saw Touya looming  
large in the viewfinder.  
  
WHAM. The two of them went down in a tangle of limbs. Tomoyo lay  
under Sakura's brother for a moment, winded, and then checked her camera.  
She had held it up and out of the way, so it was fine. Then she checked  
Touya.  
  
Touya had apparently bumped his head against the ground, and was out  
cold. On his face was the most odd expression: a mixture of fear and  
desire. Looking around for any witnesses, she quickly filmed it for a few  
moments before pulling out her cellphone and pressing the button to summon  
her bodyguards. They did her the courtesy of remaining out of sight, and  
she did them the courtesy of calling them when needed.  
  
Janice and Mitaka almost immediately appeared from around the  
corner, and after checking her out (she was fine, she told them, but they  
were paid enough to make sure) they checked out poor Touya, who apparently  
would be fine in a few moments. "Should we take him home?"  
  
Touya still had that odd expression on his face. "No," Tomoyo said,  
her voice trailing off speculatively. "Let's take him to the house."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
  
  
Touya felt his head swimming, and opened his eyes slightly. The  
light in the room had been dimmed, but it still smarted a bit. "what?"  
  
"You're awake," a soft voice said happily. "Here, drink some of  
this." A cup was pressed to his lips. After a sip or two, he realized it  
was tea. "Mother?"  
  
"I think not," an amused voice that he then pegged as Sakura's  
friend Tomoya spoke. "But Sakura's shown me pictures, so I think I'll take  
that as a compliment."   
  
Touya tried to sit up, and as his eyes finished adjusting, realized  
that they were in a nicely appointed room. Expensive, but not ostentacious.  
"Where?"  
  
"After we collided, I thought it would be best to bring you back to  
my place. You looked... odd."  
  
He blinked, and then the events of the day rushed back to him.  
"Yukito!" He winced as the sudden movement hurt.   
  
"Yukito?" Tomoyo sat down across from him, and picked up her own cup.  
  
Touya nodded, and then bit his lip.   
  
Tomoyo watched Touya, facinated. So similar to Sakura. "If you need  
someone to talk to - I promice I won't tell anyone else." She held out her  
pinky to him.  
  
He looked at the finger, and then up at Tomoyo. On the one hand, he  
didn't want anyone to know what had happened. On the other hand, he'd go  
nuts if he didn't get this out of his head. Hesitantly he reached out with  
his own hand, and wrapped his pinky around hers, remembering doing this when  
he was younger.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, and poured him more tea.  
  
  
  
  
He explained in soft tones what had happened, his tea forgotten to  
cool in front of him. He started at the beginning of the day, Tomoyo's  
smile at her friend's early morning antics intreguing him, glossing over  
classes and picking up at the meeting in the park. "And then I ran."  
  
Tomoyo tilted her head to the side, slightly, supporting her head  
with her hand delicately cupping her chin. "Why?"  
  
Touya blinked. "Because he kissed me."  
  
"No, I mean, why did kissing you make you run away?"  
  
Touya opened his mouth. And stopped. It wasn't because it was  
unpleasant. For a moment there, he'd felt joyfully warm inside. And  
then...  
  
Tomoyo took a sip of tea, and watched him think. "Are you mad at  
him?"  
  
He shook his head. "No." And he wasn't. "I was... scared."  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"Of people. What they'd say to us. What they'd do. Manga is one  
thing, but real living gay couples... he could get hurt."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "He could get hurt?"  
  
Touya looked back, and nodded. He wasn't really worried about  
himself. He was worried what raw hatred could do to his fragile friend.  
"I... wasn't scared *of* him. I was scared... *for* him." The words came  
out with a gentle sense of wonder about them, as if he had just opened a  
closet door and found instead a hidden room. "I need to use your phone!"  
  
Tomoyo nodded, and tossed him her own. He called Yuki's number.  
  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Ring.  
Click. "Hello, this is Tsukishiro Yukito. I am not in now because  
I am chasing, or being chased by, bats. Please leave a message, and I'll  
return your call when one of us is returned to our cage." BEEEP.  
  
Touya looked at the phone blankly. He really liked - no, loved - his  
friend, but sometimes Yuki's sense of humor escaped him. "Ah, home!" He  
quickly dialed his own phone number.  
  
Ring.   
Click. "Hello, Kinomoto residence!"  
  
"Hi, Sakura. Have you seen Yuki?"  
  
"Nnn! He's about to leave. He brought your bike by. What  
happened? He seems really sad, and won't say why!"  
  
"Ah... my fault. Look, keep him there so I can apologize, okay?"  
  
"Touya no baka! Yeah, I'll keep him here."  
  
He hung up, and tossed Tomoyo the phone. "I gotta go."  
  
She grinned at him warmly. "Go, then. I'll see you later. Good  
luck."  
  
She watched him run from the room, and then sighed wistfully. "I  
hope things go better with Sakura."  
  
  
  
Six breathless minutes later, he tore up the street to his house,  
where he saw Yuki listlessly leaning against their front porch. "Yuki!"  
  
Yuki jumped, and turned to see him, and a ghost of a smile floated  
across Yuki's face before it fell again. "I brought you your bike." He  
gave a deep bow. "I'm sorry for what I did."  
  
Touya ran up, and had to grab his knees and gasp for air for a  
minute. "No... wait... let... me...."  
  
A smile struggled out of Yuki's dour expression again, but fled just  
as fast. "Breathe."  
  
Touya nodded, and after a moment straightened up. "Come on inside.  
We need to talk."  
  
Yuki followed him inside, and Touya saw him hesitate as he grabbed  
the boy's hand and pulled him up to his room. The door safely shut, Yuki  
tried to apologize again.  
  
"Stop!" Touya held up his hand. "I apologize. You... gave me  
something, and I dropped it and ran away. I'm sorry."  
  
Yuki blinked.  
  
Touya sat on his bed. "I... paniced. I was afraid, and I ran away."  
  
"Afraid of what I did?"  
  
Touya shook his head. "No. Not really. Afraid of what it meant.  
The change between us, and what it would mean when others found out. What  
other people might do to you."  
  
Yuki smiled softly, and the smile decided to stay. "But To-ya, I  
already thought about that, before I kissed you. It's alright. I'll be  
alright."  
  
Touya smiled back. "I worry about you sometimes. You seem so  
fragile at times."  
  
"I'm not so fragile, To-ya. Let me risk it."  
  
He stood, and looked at his friend. A step, and he wrapped his arms  
around him. A kiss, and he was wrapped in Yuki's love.  
  
Time stopped.  
  
And then a thought occoured to him, and he broke the kiss gently.  
"Just one thing I want to know."  
  
"Yes, To-ya?"  
  
"How the devil did you get the bike lock open?"  
  
[OOC: The most annoying thing about writing same-sex relationship scenes is  
the inability to tell the participants apart with pronouns. Please  
comment!]  



End file.
